This invention relates to an elecrically controlled and driven beater mechanism, and more particularly to a foot pedal control device and a solenoid actuated pivoted beater. The pedal device may be situated remote from a bass drum beater and includes a linear rheostat or a resistance selector to facilitate driving the beater with variable speed or intensity and at a variable rate.
In the prior art, electrically actuated devices have been heretofore attached to various types of drums. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,045,357 an electrically controlled snare drum having a vibratory drum tapping device is played by means of a hinged foot treadle adapted to make electrical contact between a pair of contact points upon the depression of the treadle against the tension of a spring. Other patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,646,061 and 2,822,717 teach various electrical devices, with electrical switches in the form of pedals, attached to musical instruments, such as a bass drum. The earlier patent employs pedal switches which are operated with the heel or toe of the musician's foot or both, in order to produce different effects, for instance, a single strike or a continuous vibration. The later issued patent pertains to motor driven sticks for a bass drum wherein the sticks are flexible and swingingly hinged at their lower ends to a foundation. Coil springs attached to the drumsticks are expanded or stretched so as to be under tension and the sticks are released, whereby the springs draw the sticks outwardly toward the drum head one at a time for beating the drum.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a novel and improved electrically actuated drum beater assembly which is readily adapted for use with a drum, such as a conventional bass drum, and one which requires less player energy and offers a greater number of controlled beats playable in a given time.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved drum beater which is relatively simple in its construction and which can be inexpensively manufactured, and one which permits remote operation of the bass drum.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become clear and apparent when consideration is given to the following details and description which, when taken in conjunction with the annexed drawing, describes, discloses, illustrates, and shows certain preferred embodiments or modifications of the present invention and what is believed to be the best mode of practicing the principles thereof. Other embodiments or modifications may be suggested to those having the benefit of the teachings herein, and such other embodiments or modifications are intended to be reserved especially as they fall within the scope of the subjoined claims.